PPGZ Boomer and Miyako's Story
by xosunshinegirlxo
Summary: A series about Boomer and Miyako Bubbles from PPGZ. I always liked them as a couple and decided to make this for them! This series is full of like, heart ache, love and two blonde teens. I hope you enjoy their story. *NOTHING BELONGS TO ME*
1. The Park Boomer POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 1, Part 1

Boomer's POV

Boomer was sitting on the couch, reading "Romeo and Juliet" for Literature class. His brothers were outside wrestling. Brick and Butch were always being rough and fighting but Boomer had grown out of the want to fight all the time. He flipped to the next page and tried to keep reading but his mind kept wondering back to Miyako. He longed for any excuse to be with her, hold her, even talk to her.

'Come on, Boom. You have to finish this by Friday.' He thought to himself.

But it was no use. She was engraved in his mind. Sure they were friends, but he wanted, no he needed more.

He set the book down on the coffee table and lay down on the couch. He looked at the clock. "3:30" he said to himself, thinking of where Miyako would be right now. "The park!" he said as he jumped to his feet. He grabbed his shoes and flew out the door. Brick and Butch watched him for a second as he ran by and around the corner.

Boomer ran all the way to the park, not stopping for anything. When he got there he looked around. In the air were tons of bubbles. He turned around to see her sitting on a swing, blowing bubbles into the air.

'She's so beautiful...' he thought as he moved closer. He made his way over to the swings and tried to say 'hello'. But the word was caught in his throat. He nearly blurted it out.

"H-h-hi Miyako!" He said suddenly feeling stupid.

"Hey Boom!" she said with a smile. "What's up?" She released a few bubbles into the air.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hang out." He was trying so hard to act cool yet he felt like a total loser. He sat down on the other swing, almost tripping on his way.

"Wanna come with me to the clothes store? I need help picking out a new dress." She asked as she blew a few more bubbles.

"Sure. What's it for?" Like he needed an excuse to go with her.

"There's a dance coming up at school. Like an end of the year, formal dance." She said with a smile.

At those words, Boomer's heart sank. If she needed a new dress, she must already have a date. He had to know for sure. If she didn't maybe this could be his chance.

"So, um...Do you have a date for the dance?" He asked trying to be discrete.

"Well, a few boys have ask me,"

Boomer's heart sank even lower

"But I haven't said yes to anyone,"

Boomer had to keep himself from jumping for joy

"I've been waiting for a certain, special person to ask me." Miyako said looking into his eyes.

He felt his cheeks suddenly get very hot. Miyako got up and moved to a bench near the fountain. Boomer followed and sat next to her, not 10 inches away. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before he finally spoke up.

"Is um... this special person, handsome?" He asked coyly.

She began to blush. She giggled as she said,

"Yes. Very handsome with the most amazing eyes I have ever seen."

Boomer wondered if he should keep playing this game or just get right to the point. He decided to try one more question before asking the big one.

"Is this person strong, smart, and blonde?" He asked moving a few inches closer.

Miyako, who was also moving closer, looked up at him and played with a strand of his hair. "He's all of the above."

Boomer couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask her, here and now. It was now or never.

"Miyako," he began "I don't know exactly how to say this." He looked away from her and stared at the ground.

She grabbed his hand, surprising him. Now he was the one blushing. He looked back into her eyes and the words just poured out of his mouth.

"Miyako, will you go to the dance with me?"

There was a moment of silence. Boomer felt like he was gonna be sick. His mind raced "You idiot! She was probably talking about someone else! Why would she like you?"

"Yes."

He almost missed it. He was thinking so much that he barely heard her say it.

"What?"

"I said yes, Boomer!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

By now, there was nothing between them. Boomer felt his face grow hot again but didn't care. He was too happy to feel anything else.

"I said no to everyone else because I was waiting for you to ask me. You probably think that's stupid." She broke their gaze and looked at the ground. Boomer took his free hand and put it under her chin, lifting her head slightly.

"Not at all."

With that he laid a light kiss on her lips. When he opened his eyes, hers were still closed. When they slowly opened, she moved in again, as did he. As their lips met, everything else seemed to stop moving. Boomer never wanted this to end. Miyako pulled away slowly and they put their foreheads together. As they got up from the bench, Boomer looked at his watch.

"5:30? Dang it, I'm late for baseball practice!" He turned to Miyako. "I'll call you later and we'll talk about the dance." He kissed her one last time and waved good-bye as he ran down the block as fast as he could. He ran the entire way with a grin on his face. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't go away.

During baseball practice, Boomer was on the top of his game. His meeting with Miyako sent him into a feeling of total confidence and courage. The coach noticed and noted it. But Boomer didn't care. All he cared about was Miyako.

As he walked home from practice, he got an idea. He started to run and work out the plan in his head. By the time he reached his house, he had it all completely worked out. He grabbed a blanket, a candle from his parent's closet, and matches from the drawer. He popped popcorn and put it in a Tupperware container to conserve the warmth.

When he made sure he had everything, he got a shower and got dressed. He gathered his supplies and took out his phone. He dialed Miyako's number.

"Hello?" Miyako answered the phone and his heart skipped a beat. He was suddenly a nervous wreck.

"Hey Miyako. It's me, Boomer." He almost slapped himself at what he said.

'Of course she knows it's you, you idiot!' he yelled at himself in his head.

"Hi. What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you could meet me in the park tonight" he said regaining some of his confidence "Around 9:00 ok?"

"Sure! I'll be there!" Boomer had to suppress a shout of joy.

"Ok. See you then."

"See you then."

He hung up the phone and started for the door. He was almost there when something caught his eye, something shiny. He put his things down and went to look at it. As he got closer he realized what it was. It was a necklace. He picked it up and examined it. Boomer suddenly got a great idea and put it in his backpack with the rest of the stuff. 'This night is gonna rock!' he thought to himself as he shut the front door. He walked down the walk-way and down the street. He couldn't wait to get to the park.


	2. The Date Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 1, Part 2

Miyako's POV

Miyako was on her bed looking at dresses online. As she looked at a pink one, her iPod changed songs from "About You Now" by Miranda Cosgrove to "He Could Be the One" by Miley Cyrus. Not a second later, her phone began to ring. Picking it up, she read the caller ID. '_Boomer_'

"Hello?" she said, trying not to sound too eager yet not too relaxed.

"Hey Miyako. It's me, Boomer." He sounded nervous.

"Hi. What's up?"

She didn't really care as long as she could listen to the sound of his voice.

"I wanted to see if you could meet me in the park tonight. Around 9:00 ok?"

"Sure! I'll be there!"

"Ok. See you then."

"See you then."

It was 8:05 now and she had to take a shower and pick out the perfect outfit. She decided on a blue mini skirt, a blue Hollister shirt, and a pair of cream colored Uggs. Her hair was just right and so was her barely there make-up. She glanced at the clock. "8:45, better get going." She sped out the door and towards the park.

Miyako got to the park and looked around. She didn't see Boomer anywhere and started to get worried. When she turned around, she noticed a sign with an arrow pointing towards the stairs. It was pointing to the top of the hill. As she climbed the stairs, she could hear someone at the top. When she reached the top, she saw Boomer fiddling with matches and a candle. There was a blanket spread out and a bowl of popcorn. When he finally got the match to light he held it to a candle but must have gotten his finger with the flame because he let out a yelp of pain.

"Ouch! Son of a ..." he stopped as he turned to see Miyako.

She could feel his eyes scanning her, making her feel a little uncomfortable. Then she realized he wasn't staring. He was memorizing. And she was doing the same with him.

'He's wearing faded jeans, red converse, a red baseball shirt, and a blue zipper hoodie...and he's perfect.'

"Hi...am I early?"

"No! No, you're...uh...right on time."

Boomer held out a hand and led her to the blanket. When she sat down, he instructed her to look up. The stars were so bright, brighter than she had ever seen them. She looked back at Boomer, who was staring at the sky.

She slid closer to him. Their fingers touched, making them both jump. Miyako was very cold and began to shake. Suddenly, she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. Boomer was putting his hoodie around her.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

"Almost..." she replied sliding towards him again. This time Boomer was ready for her and wrapped his arms around her. She saw his cheeks turn bright red and realized hers had become red also.

"Boomer?"

"Hmm?" he was still looking at the sky. When she laid her head on his shoulder, he looked down at her.

"Thanks for asking me here tonight." She kissed him on the cheek, making his cheeks become an even brighter shade of red.

"Thanks for coming here tonight." He kissed her forehead. Then rested his head on top of hers.

They sat there, holding each other, and looked at the stars. Every once in a while pointing out constellations to the other. But mostly, just sitting and talking. They talked about school, the dance, music, anything that popped into their heads. Miyako was in heaven.

She was snuggling with her crush under the stars. She couldn't have asked for a better night. Without even realizing it, she found herself asking,

"Boomer, are we...um...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He was surprised by this question but seemed to be expecting it. Miyako felt so stupid and self-conscious now. But instead of giving an answer, he kissed her. When they broke apart, he began to speak.

"Miyako, you're kind, smart, sweet, funny, beautiful and I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Boomer was surprised as she jumped on top of him and kissed him with all her heart. "I'll take that as a yes!" he said laughing.

They kissed again and broke apart when he went over to his backpack. She had no idea what he was doing until he came back to her with a necklace in his hand. Miyako was so overjoyed that she began to cry. She felt Boomer's arms wrap around her and bring her in close to him. He wiped away her tears and helped her put on the necklace.

"I found this a few hours ago," he began. "I've been waiting to ask you to be my girlfriend for, well, forever! I hope you like it." Miyako looked at the charm. It was in the shape of a heart with a single rhinestone and the word "Love" engraved in it.

'He's so sweet! I can't believe he's my boyfriend! I never want this night to end!' she thought.

They kissed more and just looked at the stars. When his watch went off, it was 10:30. They gathered all their stuff into his bag and walked down the steps, hand in hand. Miyako took her hand and put it around his waist. Boomer realized what she wanted and put his arm around her shoulder. They walked the entire way to her house that way.

"Well, here we are." She said half-heartedly as they reached her front door.

"Yeah. Here we are." Boomer replied looking at his feet.

Miyako didn't want to go inside and end this enchanted night. She was trying to come up with an excuse to keep him around just a few more minutes. Without even realizing, Boomer had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed until they had to break apart for air. She ran a hand from his hair down his cheek to his shoulder.

"I love being with you," she began "I don't ever want to have to be without you."

"You won't have to." He said smiling.

She giggled and kissed him one last time before saying good-bye. She watched him walk down the walk-way and out the fence. As she went to open the door, she realized she still had his hoodie.

"Wait!" she called after him "Your hoodie!"

He turned around and without missing a beat said

"It's yours!" And he ran down the street towards his house.

As she entered the house, she could hear his cries of joy as he ran and couldn't help but smile.

'The perfect end to a perfect day...' she thought as she climbed the stairs. 'I can't wait for tomorrow!'

She climbed the stairs and went into her room. She took off her make-up, changed into her pajamas and got into bed. But she couldn't get comfortable. She pondered this for a moment before throwing off her covers and grabbed Boomer's hoodie. Miyako put it on, put the hood up and got back into bed.

'It smells like him...' she thought as she began to fall asleep.

She replayed the entire day in her head a few times before thinking about what was to come. But she suddenly stopped and tried to sleep. She didn't want to wonder about what her next adventure with Boomer would be. No, she wanted it to be a surprise and special. She fell asleep, wrapped in his hoodie and clutching her necklace.


	3. Getting Interviewed Boomer POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 2, Part 1

Boomer's POV

Boomer woke up the next morning feeling the happiest he had ever been. He had replayed yesterday's events in his head over 10 times. He still couldn't believe it.

'Miyako...Miyako is my girlfriend. She's _my_ girlfriend!' he thought getting out of bed.

It was around 10 o'clock when Boomer made his way to the bathroom to shower. He had almost made it, when he was ambushed and tackled to the ground. He lay there on his back, Brick holding his arms, Butch holding his legs.

"Okay, lover boy. Start talking. We've got some questions for you." Brick said.

"Yeah! You've got some explaining to do, dude." Butch added.

Boomer tried to break free but was no match for both of his brothers. He thought about whether to tell them or not. Finally, he decided to answer them.

"Fine, fine. Just get off of me." He screamed.

They did as they were told and let him go. He got up and brushed himself off and braced himself for their questions. 'They'll probably laugh, but I don't care. I'm too happy to care!' he thought as they brought him over to the couch.

"Alright, I'll start," Brick began. "Our first question is: did you kiss her?"

"Yeah, a few times." Boomer answered. He was preparing himself for gag noises and fake choking. But he was instead patted on the back and received cheers from his brothers.

"Dude!" Brick praised.

"You dog! Okay, my turn. Our second question is: did you go any farther?" Butch asked nudging Brick.

Boomer suddenly felt mad. It was one thing to ask about kissing, but to ask if he...that was out of line. Boomer gave Butch a "back off. She's not like that" look. He got the message.

"Forget that one. How about: did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Butch quickly added.

"Yeah, I did. And she said yes. We're going to the dance together too." Boomer said proudly.

Again he received cheers from his brothers. He glanced at the clock. '10:30. She's probably up by now.' He thought.

"Guys, one more question. Then I gotta make a call."

"Oh! He's gotta call his woman!" Brick joked.

"She's not my..." Boomer stopped in mid-sentence. It just hit him. She _was_ his woman.

"Whatever," he continued "One more question."

"Ok. This is our last question: are you happy?" Brick asked.

Boomer was surprised by this question. Not the question itself, but who had asked the question. He thought his brothers could care less about him. He now realized that he was wrong.

"Yeah, yeah I really am." Boomer replied, grinning.

"Good," Butch began "Now go and call her."

Boomer nodded and ran to get his phone. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. He didn't want his brothers listening in. He dialed her number and waited.

"Hello?" Miyako's voice came in over the receiver.

"Hey. It's me." Boomer said.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you!"

"All good thoughts I hope." He joked.

"Yes, very good" she said giggling, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just missing you."

"Aw! You're so sweet! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"The girls and I are going to the "Pizza Place" at noon; it's too hot to just sit around. We wanted to know if you and your brothers wanted to come."

"Sure! I'll let them know."

"Great! We'll meet you there."

"Cool. See you then."

"See you then. Bye Boom."

"Bye."

He hung up his phone and put it down. He got a quick shower and put on shorts and a blue T-shirt with black sandals. He went out and told his brothers and they were soon changed and on their way.


	4. Getting Interviewed Miyako POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 2, Part 2

Miyako's POV

Miyako got out of bed at 9:30. She was too happy to sleep. She was still wearing his hoodie from last night. After taking a shower, she heard her phone ring. It was Momoko.

"Hey. What's up?" she answered.

"Nothing. Tell us everything about your date with Boomer!" Momoko demanded.

"Us?"

"Kaoru's with me." Momoko explained, putting her on speaker.

"Hey Kaoru!"

"Hey Miyako" Kaoru replied.

"Well, what do you guys want to know?"

"Did he kiss you?" Momoko started.

"Yes!"

"Did he ask you to go steady?"

"Yeah! And he even gave me a necklace!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! Did he...you know...try anything?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru! No! He was a gentleman. He was kind and gentle."

"Aw! Hey, I have an idea." Momoko chimed in.

"What?"

"Invite him to the "Pizza Place" with us! His brothers too."

"Ok. I'll ask him and see if he wants to."

"Miyako, of course he will." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

Miyako's other line toned in. She looked at the caller ID. It was him!

"Guys, I gotta go!"

"It's her man" Kaoru joked.

Miyako blushed at this. He w_as_ her man. It was just now starting to sink in that Boomer was hers.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye!" they shouted.

She hung up on them and picked up on Boomer.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Hey. It's me." Boomer said.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you!"

"All good thoughts I hope."

"Yes, very good" she said giggling, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just missing you."

"Aw! You're so sweet! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"The girls and I are going to the "Pizza Place" at noon; it's too hot to just sit around. We wanted to know if you and your brothers wanted to come."

"Sure! I'll let them know."

"Great! We'll meet you there."

"Cool. See you then."

"See you then. Bye Boom."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and went to get ready. She put on a white T-shirt and a light blue mini skirt with light/dark blue flip-flops. When Momoko and Kaoru came to get her, she was ready to go and see Boomer.

'My Boomer...' she thought as they crossed the street. She couldn't wait to see him again.


	5. Pizza Place Boomer's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 3, Part 1

Boomer's POV

Boomer and his brothers ran all the way to "Pizza Place". As they reached the front doors, they saw the girls coming around the corner. He didn't know whether to run over to her or wait for her to get there with the other girls.

'She looks so beautiful...' he thought.

Not a moment later did Miyako see him and began running towards him. Without even realizing it, he ran to her and picked her up and twirled her in the air. When he put her down, he gave her a light peck on the lips, completely forgetting the 4 other people watching them.

"Do you two want to get a room or some pizza?" Butch said, getting a slap to the head from Kaoru.

"Pizza sounds good! Let's go inside. It's too hot outside." Miyako said, taking Boomer's hand.

The 6 of them went inside to a not too crowded room. They found a table with 6 chairs and sat down. Boomer sat next to Miyako (of course), Brick sat next to Momoko and Butch and Kaoru sat at the ends of the table. Boomer scanned the room. His eyes landed on someone, making a chill go up his spine.

"No...way." He said, not meaning to say it out loud.

"What's the matter, bro?" Brick asked.

Boomer pointed to the person. Brick's smile turned into a frown. Butch looked over too, his smile also disappeared. The person Boomer saw was none other than Mitch Mitchelson. The meanest, jerkiest guy to ever walk the earth. Mitch had been in their class until he got kicked out for beating up a teacher, in the 6th grade. He used to harass Miyako on a daily basis, trying to lift up her skirt and calling her a whore.

'Why of all days, does he have to be here?' Boomer screamed in his head. He noticed that his hand was being squeezed tighter and tighter by the second. He turned his head to see a terrified Miyako. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey," he said turning to her "I'm not gonna let this guy hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay. I trust you." She said hugging him.

The group ordered their food and waters. They ate and drank and laughed.

'This day is turning out alright.' He thought.

Just then, Boomer saw Mitch get up and slowly walk towards their table. Boomer turned to Miyako and whispered,

"Just turn and face straight forward. Pretend like he's not even there." After seeing her do it, their conversation continued. To much dismay from everyone in the group, Mitch walked behind Miyako's chair and began to talk.

"Look what the pimp dragged in." He was talking to Miyako.

With every word that came out of his mouth, Boomer felt himself get angrier and angrier. He was about to tell Mitch off when Miyako began to speak, not turning around at all,

"We just came here to get out of the heat. Please just leave us alone."

Mitch put his face right next to hers. He looked at her for a few seconds before getting back up. He smirked as he did. "Oh, you came here to cool down. Here let me help you." With those words he picked up her water cup and dumped it down the front of her T-shirt. Her T-shirt was instantly see through. Boomer's blood was boiling at this point. He looked at his girlfriend.

'Oh God. She's wearing a dark blue bra.' He thought trying to cover her up. He could see tears streaming down her face. Momoko and Kaoru came over to her and took her to the bathroom. Mitch began to walk away but Boomer flew at him. Boomer grabbed him by the shirt collar and pinned him up against the wall. He put his face in close to Mitch's.

"You've crossed the line. Now you have to deal with me." Boomer said fuming.

"Oh I'm so scared." Mitch laughed at him.

Boomer suddenly felt hands on his shoulders. He turned his head to see Brick and Butch.

"Boom just let him go." Butch began.

"Yeah dude! Slime like him just isn't worth it." Brick added.

Boomer thought about his brother's words and loosened his grip on Mitch. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Man, did you see that ho's rack?" He heard Mitch say to his cronies. That was the last straw. Boomer whipped around and punched Mitch right in the face. Mitch went straight to the floor. He felt better but he was still worried about Miyako. He turned around to see Miyako standing there, still a little damp but no longer see through. Boomer waited for her to make the first move.

"Did you..." Miyako began. She was pointing to Mitch on the floor.

"Um...Yeah." Boomer didn't know what to expect. Miyako ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her and led her outside.

"So you're not mad?" He asked, sitting down on a bench.

"No! I feel...I can't even describe it! I really feel safe when I'm with you. And I'm thankful." She leaned in and he kissed her. They kissed until the rest of the group came outside.

"We're gonna walk the girls home, okay?" Butch said.

After saying their goodbyes Butch, Kaoru, Momoko, and Brick walked away. Now it was just Boomer and Miyako. The way he liked it. After a little more kissing, they got up and he walked her home. He suddenly remembered something. 'The dance! It's in 3 days!'

"About the dance, what time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Well the dance starts at 7:30, so 7:00."

"Alrighty! I'll be sure to wear my best dress." He said.

They laughed and kissed one more time before he said goodbye. He walked home and met up with his brothers about halfway there.

"Boom, guess what." Brick said.

"What?" Boomer asked. He expected him to say 'chicken butt' but Butch said,

"I'm going to the dance with Kaoru."

"And I'm going with Momoko." Brick added.

Boomer was surprised. Even though he was the youngest of his brothers, he was the most mature. They talked all the way home and Boomer's amazing punch. Boomer, however, could only think of the dance. With every step he took, he became more and more excited.


	6. Pizza Place Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 3, Part 2

Miyako's POV

The entire way to "Pizza Place" Miyako was bombarded with questions from Momoko and Kaoru. Questions like "How long were the kisses" "What cologne was he wearing" "What did you say next" and so on and so on. She couldn't wait to wait to get there and see her Boomer.

"Miyako! Slow down! Geez!" Kaoru called to her. Miyako had sped up from walking to jogging, wanting to get to Boomer quicker.

"Yeah, seriously! He'll be there, don't worry!" Momoko added, gasping for air.

"Sorry guys!" Miyako said blushing.

As they turned the corner, they arrived at their destination. Standing by the doors were Boomer and his brothers. Miyako suddenly started running towards Boomer, not knowing what came over her. She became very excited when she saw him running towards her too, and was even more surprised and excited when he picked her up off the ground and twirled her in the air.

'This is so amazing!' she thought as he lowered her, giving her a light kiss. She wanted another but she then heard Butch speak up. "Do you two want to get a room or some pizza?" To this, Kaoru promptly slapped him in the head.

"Pizza sounds good! Let's go inside. It's too hot outside." Miyako said, taking Boomer's hand.

Holding his hand, they walked inside and found a table for 6. Miyako made sure she was next to Boomer. She noticed how Brick sat next to Momoko and Butch and Kaoru were at the ends of the table. She was admiring the decorations when Boomer said something, but she missed it. He pointed to someone and Miyako's heart stopped.

'Mitch...' she thought. Mitch had tormented her daily, calling her a whore and things since they all were little. As she remembered it all, she clutched Boomer's hand tighter and tighter.

'I need to leave now! He's gonna harass me and call me a whore or ho or something even worse! I need to leave NOW!' she screamed in her head.

She looked at Boomer, who turned to her and said,

"Hey, I'm not gonna let this guy hurt you. Okay?"

'He's so sweet. Being so protective...' she thought.

"Okay. I trust you." She gave him a hug and she suddenly felt safer just being in his arms.

Trying to ignore Mitch, the 6 of them ordered food and waters. They laughed, ate, and drank. Miyako was looking at her menu when she saw Mitch get up from his table. Terror shot through her body. Just then Boomer whispered something to her.

"Just turn and face straight forward. Pretend like he's not even there."

She did as she was told. She could feel Mitch staring at her from behind her chair. He said something that she didn't catch. Before she could stop herself she was talking to him, without turning to face him.

"We just came here to get out of the heat. Please just leave us alone." She said.

He put his face close to hers, bringing back unwanted memories. When he got back up she let out a small sigh of relief. But it was taken away when he began to speak again.

"Oh, you came here to cool down. Here let me help you." He picked up her cup of water and poured it down the front of her white shirt. She was in instant tears as her shirt went see through, revealing a dark blue bra. Boomer immediately went to cover her. Momoko and Kaoru came to her and took her to the bathroom to help her dry off.

Running into the bathroom, Miyako let all of her tears out. Momoko and Kaoru comforted her and tried to clean her up. When she stopped crying, she looked at her friends.

"I'm sorry for being like this. It's just..." her voice trailed off as she thought about what had just happened.

"It's okay!" Kaoru began "Mitch is a jerk. He's gonna get the crap beat out of him one of these days and you'll be able to say 'Serves you right!'"

"Yeah! He'll run his mouth off to someone and wind up really paying for it one of these days." Momoko added.

As they talked about Mitch being torn apart by dogs from hell, Miyako's shirt went from see through to damp. As they walked out of the bathroom, they were greeted by Boomer punching Mitch in the face. Kaoru leaned to Miyako and whispered,

"I guess today's the day!"

Miyako made her way over to Boomer. She looked at Mitch on the ground, then back to Boomer.

"Did you..." she said. She pointed to Mitch on the floor.

"Um...Yeah." Boomer replied. She felt so happy that she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. She felt his arms wrap around her and he led her outside.

"So you're not mad?" He asked, sitting down on a bench.

"No! I feel...I can't even describe it! I really feel safe when I'm with you. And I'm thankful." She leaned in and he kissed her. They kissed until the rest of the group came outside. She didn't want to break away, but she did.

"We're gonna walk the girls home, okay?" Butch said.

After saying their goodbyes Butch, Kaoru, Momoko, and Brick walked away. Now it was just Boomer and Miyako.

'Perfect!' she thought, smiling to herself.

After a little more kissing, they got up and walked to her house. As they neared the front door, Boomer spoke,

"About the dance, what time should I pick you up?" he asked.

'Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that! And it's in 3 days!' she said happily in her head.

"Well the dance starts at 7:30, so 7:00." She replied.

"Alrighty! I'll be sure to wear my best dress." He said.

They laughed and kissed one more time before saying goodbye. She ran up to her room and waited for Momoko and Kaoru to call. It only took them about 5 minutes. They talked about the day's events and about Brick and Butch asking them to the dance.

"I can't wait to slow dance with Boomer!" Miyako squealed.

"It's gonna be so perfect!" Momoko squealed back.

"Totally! It's gonna rock!" Kaoru screamed. They all began to laugh and describe their dresses to one another.

'Me and Boomer, slow dancing...It's gonna be perfect." Miyako thought. 'Perfect..."


	7. The Dance Boomer's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 4, Part 1

Boomer's POV

"Come on, Boomer! We gotta get going!" Butch pounded on the door.

Boomer was fixing his tie. He wanted every last detail to be perfect. Tonight was the dance. Tonight would be his first dance with Miyako. He got butterflies just thinking about tonight.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back at Butch.

After making sure his fly was zipped and his tie and tie correctly, he met his brothers in the living room. Once they were all ready, they headed out the door to Miyako's house to pick up the girls. Boomer couldn't wait to get there and see her. They had both been busy these last couple days but talked on the phone every night.

Crossing the street, they were at her house. Boomer was suddenly a nervous wreck. He felt completely awkward in his jacket and tie. He thought his hair was a mess. He was trying to come up with a reason of why he was doing this.

"Hey, Boom!"

He looked up to see Miyako standing there. She had a beautiful light blue dress on, her hair was curled and pulled back and she was wearing the necklace he had given her.

'Oh yeah. That's why.' He thought going over to her. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey" he began "Ready to get going?"

"Yep! Let's go!" she replied grabbing his hand and smiled.

He smiled back and led her down the street, his brothers and the other girls right behind them. When they got to the school, they hardly recognized it. It was covered in white lights. It looked so romantic. Boomer looked at Miyako and her eyes were glowing. He was just happy that she was happy.

As they went inside, it was even better inside. There was a DJ and everything.

"Wow! They really went all out!" Miyako said.

"Yeah, I could barely recognize this place." Kaoru added.

"I hope they have good music!" Momoko replied.

"Like a lot of slow songs..." Boomer said, pulling Miyako in close. He gave her an eskimo kiss.

They all talked for a while before Momoko heard her favorite song and dragged Brick out to dance. Kaoru and Butch followed, leaving Boomer and Miyako by themselves.

"So..." Boomer began.

"So..." Miyako answered, blushing.

"Wanna get some punch?" Boomer asked.

"Sure!"

They went and got their punch and went and sat on the bleachers.

"You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks. You look really handsome in your jacket and tie."

They gave each other a little kiss as the song changed. The DJ put on "I'll be" by Edwin McCain. Boomer set his punch down and turned to Miyako.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" He said bowing.

"I would be honored, kind sir!" she replied, giggling.

He led her out to the dance floor, putting his hands around her waist while she put hers around his neck. They just swayed back and forth to the music. He felt her put her head on his shoulder. Boomer was the happiest he had ever been before.

'I'm at the dance, slow dancing with my girlfriend: the girl of my dreams. This is the best night ever.' He thought.

As the song ended, they shared a special kiss. A kiss that said 'There's no one else I'd rather be here with.' When a new song started to play, they went and met up with the rest of the group. They all danced together for a few songs before another couples song came on. Then they divided in pairs. This time it was "It's In His Kiss (The Shoop Shoop Song)" by Betty Everett played.

Everyone danced and ate and talked and had a great time. They danced to more group songs like "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift, "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey, and "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by Beyonce. Boomer and his brothers made the girls crack up when they did the entire dance! After that they all decided to take a break. Heading over to the bleachers again, Boomer heard Miyako speak,

"Thank you so much for tonight."

He turned around and listened to her.

"It was just perfect."

Pulling her into an embrace, Boomer whispered to her,

"Just like you."

He looked down at her to see her blushing. He pulled her into a kiss and they sat down. Miyako took off her shoes and put her legs across Boomer's lap, hugging his chest. They talked from then until the end of the dance.

After heading outside, they met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey" Butch began "We're gonna take the girls home and we'll meet you back at the house okay, Boom?"

"Sure. See you later"

Once they had left, Boomer and Miyako started for her house. Still not wearing shoes, Miyako stopped suddenly when they got to a puddle. He could see that she didn't know whether to put her shoes back on or not. So Boomer picked her up and carried over it.

"Why thank you, sir. You are a true gentleman." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Anything to help a damsel in distress!" Boomer said, smiling.

They laughed, talking about everything. Boomer carried her the entire way home, loving every step of the way.


	8. The Dance Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 4, Part 2

Miyako's POV

Miyako was pacing around the family room. She and her friends were waiting for Boomer and his brothers to pick them up. She was so nervous. What if he didn't like her dress? Or her hair? Or maybe she was too dressed up? Thoughts of everything that could ruin their night raced through her mind. She looked over at her friends. They were just sitting on the couch, looking at magazines.

"How can you be so calm?" Miyako practically screamed.

"Well, we're not going to the dance with our boyfriends. They're just our dates. But you, however, ARE going with your boyfriend." Momoko explained.

"Yeah, so?" Miyako asked, still pacing.

"It's your FIRST dance with your boyfriend. You're nervous." Kaoru concluded.

"I just keep imagining everything that could go wrong! Like what if Boomer doesn't like my dress? Or my hair?" Miyako was getting more nervous by the second.

"He'll love everything. He's your boyfriend! How could he not!" Momoko tried to comfort her. "And just try to think of the good things about tonight."

"Like what?" Miyako asked.

"Slow dances..." Kaoru said giving Miyako a slight nudge.

Even though she was extremely nervous, she was really looking forward to slow dancing with Boomer. She felt so safe in his arms. She felt her nervousness turn slowly into excitement. Now all she could think about what song that they were gonna share their first dance to.

"Well, you guys have a lot more experience with boys then I do! Do I ask him to dance? Should I wait for him to ask me? Help, please!" Miyako inquired.

"Miyako, there's no set rules. Once you get there and you're with Boomer, everything else will fall into place." Momoko said.

"And we'll be there to bail you out if something does happen. And remember that they also play group songs. So when they come on, we all can dance together." Kaoru added.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Miyako felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest. Naturally though, Momoko ran for the door. Surprisingly, Kaoru was close behind her. Miyako took one final look in the mirror and went outside. There he was, her Boomer. Her nervousness seemed to just disappear.

"Hey" he said "Ready to get going?"

"Yep! Let's go!" she replied grabbing his hand and smiled. She was extremely excited again.

He smiled back and led her down the street, his brothers and the other girls right behind them. She looked up at Boomer. She got even happier with every step they took.

When she finally saw the school, she couldn't believe that they were in the right place. The lights were so beautiful, the entire set up was just so romantic. As they went inside, it was even better inside. There was a DJ and everything.

"Wow! They really went all out!" Miyako said.

"Yeah, I could barely recognize this place." Kaoru added.

"I hope they have good music!" Momoko replied. If there wasn't, Momoko would spend the entire night just sitting around.

"Like a lot of slow songs..." Boomer said, pulling Miyako in close. He gave her an eskimo kiss. She loved it when he did that.

They all talked for a while before Momoko heard her favorite song and dragged Brick out to dance. Kaoru and Butch followed, leaving Boomer and Miyako by themselves.

"So..." Boomer began.

"So..." Miyako answered, blushing.

"Wanna get some punch?" Boomer asked.

"Sure!"

They went and got their punch and went and sat on the bleachers.

"You look really pretty tonight." Boomer said sipping his punch.

"Thanks. You look really handsome in your jacket and tie."

They gave each other a little kiss as the song changed. The DJ put on "I'll be" by Edwin McCain. Miyako saw Boomer set his cup down and hoped he was doing what she thought he was.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" He said bowing.

"I would be honored, kind sir!" she replied, giggling. 'Yes! It worked out!' she squealed in her head.

He led her out to the dance floor, putting his hands around her waist while she put hers around his neck. They just swayed back and forth to the music. Miyako could swear she was in heaven. She knew that this would be their song.

'I will only dance with Boomer to this song. No one can take his place.' She thought.

As the song ended, they shared a special kiss. A kiss that said 'There's no one else I'd rather be here with.' When a new song started to play, they went and met up with the rest of the group. They all danced together for a few songs before another couples song came on. Then they divided in pairs, even though it wasn't technically a slow song. This time it was "It's In His Kiss (The Shoop Shoop Song)" by Betty Everett played.

Everyone danced and ate and talked and had a great time. They danced to more group songs like "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift, "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey, and "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by Beyonce. Miyako was surprised when Boomer and his brothers did the entire dance! She couldn't stop laughing. After that they all decided to take a break. Heading over to the bleachers again, Miyako heard herself speak,

"Thank you so much for tonight."

He turned around and listened to her.

"It was just perfect."

Pulling her into an embrace, Boomer whispered to her,

"Just like you."

Miyako could felt her cheeks turn red. They kissed and then sat back down on the bleachers. She took off her shoes and put her legs across Boomer's lap, hugging his chest. They talked from then until the end of the dance.

After heading outside, they met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey" Butch began "We're gonna take the girls home and we'll meet you back at the house okay, Boom?"

"Sure. See you later"

Once they had left, Boomer and Miyako started for her house. Still not wearing shoes, Miyako stopped suddenly when they got to a puddle.

'What should I do? Should I put my shoes back on? Should I walk through it? Should I—' Her thoughts were cut off when Boomer picked her up and carried over it.

"Why thank you, sir. You are a true gentleman." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Anything to help a damsel in distress!" Boomer said, smiling.

They laughed, talking about everything. Boomer carried her the entire way home, making her happier with each step.


	9. Before the Amusement Park Boomer's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 5, Part 1

Boomer's POV

The morning after the dance, Boomer woke up so energized. He and Miyako had planned to go to the amusement park today, just the two of them. Getting out of bed, he glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30. They weren't meeting until 10:00.

He grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom to get a shower. When he finished, he got dressed (a black T-shirt, shorts, and flip flops), fixed his hair, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth. He had done this all within 45 minutes. As a way to waste time until 11:00, Boomer went and cleaned his room. When that took 20 minutes, he decided to clean the living room, kitchen and dining room.

'Ugh! Come on time! Go faster!' he thought, mopping the kitchen floor.

Looking up, he saw his brothers staring sleepily at him. Realizing that it was only 8:50, Boomer felt bad. His brothers usually sleep until at least 11:00, and for him to have woken them up, he must have been making a lot of noise.

"Uh...morning guys!" Boomer said with a nervous smile.

Brick just stared sleepily pointing at him. Butch walked over to the couch.

"You are a beast from hell." He said flopping down face first onto it.

"What...on earth...made you decide...to clean the ENTIRE FREAKING HOUSE AT 9:00 IN THE MORNING?" Brick screamed.

"Sorry! God! I'm going out with Miyako today and I couldn't sleep. I'd already done my morning routine, so I decided to-"

"Torture your brothers?" Butch yelled from inside the pillow.

"No! I decided to be productive and clean the house! Anyway, I'm all done so you guys can go back to sleep now."

With those words, Brick and Butch flew passed him and back into their rooms. Boomer put the cleaning supplies away and went out to the backyard. He thought about kicking around the soccer ball for a while, but dismissed the idea. Going back inside, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Boom!"

It was Miyako.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were up. I can't wait to go to the amusement park!" She sounds so excited.

"I know me too. Maybe we can even go on some water rides!"

"I already have my bathing suit on underneath my dress."

"Oh, you just knew I was gonna say that?" He said jokingly.

"I had a feeling," She replied giggling "Um...I have a favor to ask."

"Anything! As long as it's not...lady...stuff."

"No! Nothing like that," She said "Well, my birthday's coming up and,"

"Yeah. On Tuesday." Boomer said, grabbing a soda.

"It's my 16th birthday. My parents are throwing this huge party and...Well, I wanted to know if you'd come?"

"Of course! You couldn't keep me away!"

"There's one more thing. On my mom's 16th birthday, she danced with my dad. And she wanted me to dance with you. But I can totally tell her no. It's no big deal if you don't-"

"Absolutely." Boomer said, putting down his drink.

"Really? Boomer you're amazing! I owe you big time!"

"All I want is to spend today with you. And maybe a kiss or two..." He said coyly.

"That can be arranged."

"Cool. Hey, I gotta go but I'll see you in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Alright! See you then!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Boomer put down his phone and went to get his brothers up. It was a rule that if one of them was going out that the other two had to make sure the house stayed in one piece. Once Boomer made sure that they were awake, he ran out the door towards Miyako's house.

'Amusement park, here we come!' he thought 'Here we come...'


	10. Before the Amusement Park Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 5, Part 2

Miyako's POV

Miyako woke up at 8:00 in the morning. She was too jittery to sleep. All she could think about was going to the amusement park with Boomer. Then she remembered she had a routine to follow. Immediately she went to her morning workout. Changing into her running clothes, she grabbed her iPod and cell phone and went for her 2 mile run.

When she got back, it was 8:54. After she ate her breakfast, she hopped into the shower. Getting out, she couldn't decide what to wear.

'Should I wear a shirt and shorts and bring my bathing suit? Or maybe just wear my bathing suit? No, that might be too...Oh! I've got it!' she thought running to her closet. From it, she pulled a light blue dress. She put on her bathing suit first, then the dress.

'Perfect!' she thought looking in the mirror.

Going into the bathroom again, Miyako blow dried her hair. She couldn't decide what to do with it though. 'If I keep it down, I'll get too hot' she thought 'Better put it up.'

With that she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair into a sloppy bun that was just sloppy enough to look pretty. Glancing at the clock it was a little past 9:30.

'He must be up by now. I can't help it! I have to call him!'

She ran over to her desk and grabbed her phone, dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

'Yay!' she squealed in her head.

"Hey Boom!" she said, loving the sound of his voice.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were up. I can't wait to go to the amusement park!" She couldn't wait to snuggle with him on the Ferris wheel.

"I know me too. Maybe we can even go on some water rides!"

"I already have my bathing suit on underneath my dress."

"Oh, you just knew I was gonna say that?" He said jokingly.

"I had a feeling," She replied giggling "Um...I have a favor to ask."

"Anything! As long as it's not...lady...stuff."

"No! Nothing like that," She said. She was kind of surprised at that. They had never even thought of talking about anything that related to...lady...stuff.

"Well, my birthday's coming up and,"

"Yeah. On Tuesday."

"It's my 16th birthday. My parents are throwing this huge party and...Well, I wanted to know if you'd come?"

"Of course! You couldn't keep me away!"

"There's one more thing. On my mom's 16th birthday, she danced with my dad. And she wanted me to dance with you. But I can totally tell her no. It's no big deal if you don't-"

"Absolutely."

She couldn't believe it! She was so thrilled!

"Really? Boomer you're amazing! I owe you big time!"

"All I want is to spend today with you. And maybe a kiss or two..." He said coyly.

"That can be arranged."

"Cool. Hey, I gotta go but I'll see you in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Alright! See you then!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Miyako hung up her phone, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was perfect and her dress was so cute. She had a bikini on underneath of the dress but would only take off her dress at the water part of the amusement park since she was a very modest person. Slipping on her flip flops, there was a knock at the door. Looking through the little window, she saw him fixing his hair.

'He's so cute!' she thought, laughing to herself.

"Hey!" She said opening the door.

"Hey! You ready to go?"

"Sure. Let me just grab my bag!"

"Okay."

After grabbing her bag, she locked her front door. They began walking down the sidewalk when Boomer put his arm around her. She put her arm around his waist and they started to talk about her party.

"So, what song are we gonna dance to?" Boomer asked.

"This song that my parents danced to at my mom's sweet 16. It's a little oldies but it'll be great."

"As long as I'm dancing with you, it'll be amazing."

Miyako blushed as Boomer gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it when you do that!" she said. With an impressed look on his face, he gave her another kiss on the cheek.

Laughing, they crossed the street, arriving at the amusement park. She took out her wallet but Boomer paid before she could.

"Well, kind sir. Now that you've paid, I believe that you deserve a kiss." Miyako said bowing.

He leaned in but she started to jog away.

"But you have to catch me first!" She yelled laughing.

He started to chase her and they were so happy that they didn't care about the other people looking at them.

'Today's gonna be great...' Miyako thought jogging 'Just great...'


	11. The Amusement Park Boomer's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 6, Part 1

Boomer's POV

After finally catching up with Miyako, Boomer got his 'thank you' kiss. The two of them went further into the park. Looking down at his girlfriend, he smiled.

'She looks so happy.' He thought.

"What ride do you wanna go on first?" Boomer asked, putting his arm around her.

"Can we ride the Carousel first? It's my favorite!" she begged.

"Okay, but only because it's your favorite."

She stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh. Getting on the ride, he led her over to the sled seat. The two of them sat down right as the ride began. They laughed as the ride went round and round, watching the scenery go by. After riding a few other rides, they headed over to the bumper cars. Getting into separate cars, Boomer began,

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"Oh, I think I can handle myself." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

BONG!

The cars started and Boomer decided to really go easy on her. He let her hit him a few times and then tried to hit her once. He was surprised when she dodged him and bumped him instead. This happened a few more times, much to Boomer's amazement. Getting off the ride, Boomer was greeted by a triumphant looking Miyako.

"Where's you learn to do that?" He asked.

"Aw, was I too rough on you?" She said in a baby voice.

"Just a little. I think I need something to make me feel better." He said giving her a pouty look.

Grinning, he received a light kiss from her.

"Now that I'm feeling better," he began "how about we head over to the water park?"

"Yeah, it is starting to get hot."

"Let's go!"

They started for the park, hand in hand, but Boomer suddenly felt strange. Like someone was watching him. Looking around, he shrugged off the feeling as they went to the changing rooms. Waiting for her outside, Boomer looked over the ride pamphlet. He heard her come out and without looking up he asked her,

"Which one should we go on first?"

"I don't care you choose."

Finally looking up at her, he almost dropped the paper. She looked so amazing in her bikini, he could barely think.

"Uh..." He mumbled.

"What? Is it bad?" She asked looking down at her bathing suit.

"No!" He accidentally yelled. "No, you look...amazing!"

"Aw! Thanks!" She said kissing his cheek. They walked towards the Log Flume. Boomer got that strange feeling again, but ignored it.

After the rides, Boomer grabbed Miyako by the hand and ran with her into the pool. Splashing each other, laughing the entire time. He chased her out into the middle of the pool, the water became chest deep.

"Well," He began.

"Well," She replied.

They moved close together, pressed up against one another in fact, and began the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he wrapped her arms around his neck.

'This...is...awesome!' He thought.

Nearby, someone watched them.

Mitch's POV

"That damn whore." He said to himself. "And that freaking asshole. They need to pay for what happened at the Pizza Place. Nobody embarrasses me like that and gets away with it. Trust me slutzilla, you're gonna pay today. You're gonna pay."

Wading into the water, Mitch made his way behind Miyako, making sure not to be seen by Boomer. Reaching up, he carefully pulled her bikini strings...

Boomer's POV

'I swear I just saw someone behind her.' He thought.

"Boomer, is something wrong? You stopped kissing me back." She asked puzzled.

"Umm, nothing." He said looking back towards her.

He leaned into kiss her again but he heard her let out a gasp. Just then he saw her bikini straps fall...

To be continued…


	12. The Amusement Park Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 6, Part 2

Miyako's POV

As she saw her bikini strings fall, she closed her eyes tightly. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind in those few seconds.

'Oh my god! This is so embarrassing! My boyfriend is gonna see me topless and we've only been going out for a few days! What will Momoko and Kaoru think? Or worse, what will Boomer think? What if he thinks I'm slutty? What if he breaks up with me?" she screamed in her head.

A few seconds seemed like hours. Miyako didn't dare open her eyes to see Boomer's reaction.

"Uh..." he mumbled "Miyako, you can open your eyes..."

Trusting her boyfriend, she opened her eyes. It turns out that they were pressed so close together, the only thing that fell was the strings!

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed "Hurry! Retie me please!"

She put her head on his shoulder and he retied her top. Making sure it was in place, she swam to his side so he could see who her bikini bandit was. Splashing through the water was none other than Mitch Mitchelson. Before she knew it, Boomer was crashing through the water after him.

"Oh no!" she whispered, swimming after them.

She saw Mitch get in one swing before Boomer got in three. She heard him yell something at him, but couldn't make it out. Swimming over to him she threw her arms around him.

"I am so sorry." Boomer apologized.

She put her hands on the sides of his face, making him wince. Quickly drawing her hands away, she gave him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. When Mitch got in his one shot, he got my eye. But I'm fine."

She nodded her head and they swam to the side of the pool. Boomer lifted her up and then hoisted himself up. Miyako sat down on a chair as Boomer got her a towel. Wrapping it around her, she gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. She saw him blush as he pulled her onto the beach chair with him.

"Warm enough?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Definitely." She replied, lying against his chest.

They talked for a while, until it began to get dark. She looked up at him and began to speak,

"Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel? We can watch the sunset." She asked giving him a small smile.

"S-sure." He said getting up.

They headed off to the changing rooms and Miyako got changed. She came out, grabbed his hand and they ran over to the Ferris wheel. They paid for their tickets and got into a car. As they got higher and higher, she looked over to see a terrified looking Boomer.

'Aw! He's scared. I wish he had told me he was afraid of heights! I never would have made him come on.' She thought feeling guilty.

Grabbing his hand, she saw him automatically start to relax.

"I wish you had told me you were afraid of heights." She said.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." He said blushing.

"You could never disappoint me!"

She kissed him on the cheek and they just started talking like they hadn't seen each other in years. They talked about her party, the new Harry Potter movie that was coming out soon, anything. Miyako then decided to change the subject.

"Boomer," she began "thanks for saving me today."

"Of course! I really care about you Miyako." He said smiling.

"Um...I have a question but I don't know if I should ask."

"Go ahead. Just ask me."

"Okay. Um...what would you have done if...if Mitch..."

He cut her off.

"You mean if your...um...your..." he stammered, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, if that had happened."

"I don't know. I mean I was so nervous when the strings fell I mean, I have no idea what I would have-"

Before he could continue she pulled him into a French kiss. They kissed for over 3 minutes. Breaking apart, they shared a glance that meant 'Let's just leave the Mitch thing alone.'

For the rest of the ride they just sat there and watched the sun go down, his arms around her and her head on his shoulder. When they finally got off, they started for her house.

"So, do I have to wear a tux?" Boomer asked.

"Just a jacket and tie. My mom's making me wear a big poufy dress."

"And you only want one gift, right?"

"Only one! I only want one."

"And as for supervision..." he began, pulling her into an embrace "Will we be able to, as the British say, 'snog' without me getting beat up by your dad or male family members?"

Laughing she said "Even if I have to cage them, there will definitely be some 'snogging'."

They gave each other a peck and continued towards her house. Laughing and talking and thinking about the birthday 'snog' the entire way.


	13. Before the Party Boomer's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 7, Part 1

Boomer's POV

It had been a few days since Boomer had seen Miyako. He completely understood though. She had to make party plans, invitations, music, etc. But they did talk on the phone every single night at the exact same time, 8:30 pm. The morning after the fight with Mitch, Boomer's black eye surfaced. He tried to clear it up by putting ice on it but nothing helped.

"Come on! Miyako's party is in 32 hours! Please, just turn a lighter color!" he yelled looking in the mirror, holding ice on his eye once again.

"Yo Boom! We're back with the suits!" he heard Butch yell from down the hall.

Dumping the ice down the sink, he walked down the hall to the living room. Boomer wanted to make sure his brothers didn't screw up and get either the wrong size suits or neon pink suits.

"Did you get the right ones? Please tell me you got the right ones." Boomer asked.

"Relax dude!" Brick began, "You're stressing way too much! It makes your eye worse."

All Boomer could do was sigh. He knew Brick was right but he'd rather get kicked in the nuts than admit it. Meanwhile, Butch had been hanging the suits on hooks so Boomer could inspect them.

"Go ahead, General Neat freak. Inspect away!" Butch called hanging up the last one. Boomer walked over and gave Butch a little shove.

After inspecting every inch of the suits, Boomer praised his brothers.

"Good job guys! You picked out suits that don't suck."

"We're taking that as a compliment." Brick said, getting a soda.

"Sorry if I'm being a jerk. It's just...I'm nervous to meet Miyako's parents."

"Don't worry man. Whether they like you or not, Miyako is totally crazy about you!" Butch offered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous though. I mean, I can't imagine not being able to be with her."

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is little Boomer in love at last?" Brick sang, misquoting a song from _Les Miserables_.

"Shut up! I gotta go call Miyako." Boomer said running out of the room, blushing.

Was he in love? How could he know for sure? Should he tell Miyako?

'No!' he thought 'I shouldn't say anything unless I'm absolutely sure. I never want to cause her any pain. Just put it out of your head, for now.'

He locked his bedroom door and looked at the clock. '8:27' Picking up his cell phone, he dialed her number. After only 2 rings, she answered.

"Hello?" she asked happily.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, just trying on my dress for the party. It's so poufy I hope I can walk in it!"

"I can't wait to see my princess in her ball gown."

"You sweet talker, you! How's your eye by the way?"

"Still black. I hope your dad doesn't think I get into a lot of fights."

"Well...you've already been in 2 and we've only been going out for 2 weeks." She pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! I forgot to tell you. We got our suits. My brothers actually did something with completely screwing it up."

"Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse?"

"Then we better hurry and do something holy!"

They shared a laugh and then talked about the music for the party. He knew that she liked things like Katy Perry and Lady Gaga but her parents like the Beatles and Aerosmith. So he knew there would be a mixture of genres.

There was suddenly a pounding on his door.

"Boomer! Get off the phone! It's 2 freaking 30!" Butch screamed through the door.

Looking at the clock, he noticed Butch was right. It WAS 2:30 in the morning.

"Oh my god. It's 2:30 am. We talked for 6 hours straight." Boomer exclaimed.

"Ugh, my mom will kill me if she knew I was up this late AND in my dress!"

"Okay, well good night my princess. Until tomorrow night. But how will I know it's you?" He asked in his Middle Ages voice.

"Don't worry my prince. I'll be the one in the middle of the dance floor. Good night my Romeo."

"Good night my Juliet."

And with that they both hung up. Boomer changed into his white T-shirt and boxers and went to check on his eye. Looking in the mirror he noticed the swelling had gone down a lot.

'Okay, so the swelling is almost gone but it's still black as tar. Well, just gonna have to face her parents like this.'

Getting back into bed, he fell asleep almost immediately. He wanted to be able to wake up and get ready and dazzle Miyako's parents. All night he dreamed of exactly what he would say to her parents and how they would laugh at all his jokes. But the thing he dreamed about most of all, was his princess.


	14. Before the Party Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 7, Part 2

Miyako's POV

After hanging up her phone, Miyako looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the most beautiful yet poufy white dress that she had ever seen, a mini tiara, and silver high heels. Thinking about her party tomorrow she began to blush. Pretending that Boomer was with her she held out her hand.

"Why yes, Boomer. I would love to dance!" she giggled to herself.

Curtsying she put a hand on his imaginary shoulder and held onto his imaginary hand. Dancing around her room she thought of the song that would play as they would be the only two on the floor dancing.

'My prince...' she thought, coming out of her fantasy.

Hearing a noise of the other side of her closed bedroom door, she rushed to take her dress off. Hanging it up, she tossed on her pajamas and settled into bed. She was half way to sleep when she remembered she still had her tiara on. Taking it off and putting it on her bedside table, she settled back in and fell asleep, thinking of exactly what would happen at tomorrow's party.

Jerking awake, Miyako looked at her alarm clock.

"1:15! Oh no! I overslept!" she yelled getting out of bed. She ran into her bathroom and got all her hair supplies. Rushing back out to the hallway, she stopped at the stairs.

"Mom! Mom please! I need your help getting ready!" she pleaded to the entire house.

"I'm on my way honey. Calm down!" her mom called from the kitchen.

Miyako was already back in her bathroom. Her bathroom counter top was a mess. It was covered in makeup and hair styling products. She had to prioritize.

'Okay, first plug in the curling iron and curlers. Then I'll brush my hair. When mom comes up, she'll help me put my hair in the curlers and then help with my makeup. I'll have a smoothie while I wait for the curlers to get done, and then get my dress on. When it's on, then take out the curlers and just touch them up with the curling iron. Accessorize then we're done!' she said to herself, trying to calm herself down.

"Honey, are you in there?" her mom called through the half closed door.

"Yes, mom! I need your help! The party starts at 4:30 and I haven't done my hair or makeup or-"

"Miyako! Sweetie, you need to take a deep breath. We have time."

"I know. It's just...I just...I want to look perfect." She said looking up at her mom.

Hugging her daughter, she brought her back into the teen's bedroom. Sitting her down on the bed, she took a seat beside her.

"Miyako, I know you want to look nice for Boomer," her mom began but she cut her off.

"Not just nice mom! Perfect. I really want you and daddy to like him. Because I really like him and I really care about him. I know he feels the same way."

"So," her mom said turning to her "You and Boomer love each other?"

Miyako felt her face turn bright red. She knew that she really liked Boomer, a lot and really cared about him but love? She was only 16! Puzzled she looked at her mom.

"I don't know. Maybe," she noticed her mom was really interested "How did you know with daddy?"

"Well, we were out taking a walk in the park and he pulled me under a street lamp and began to sing to me. Even though it was one of the corniest songs I've ever heard, it really touched my heart. That's when I knew."

"What song did he sing mom?"

"The one Adam Sandler sang to Drew Barrymore in 'The Wedding Singer'. The one about growing old together."

Hearing this made Miyako smile. She never knew that her father could be so romantic. But she was still unsure.

"But mom, did you have a feeling?"

"Honey, it's different for each person. Trust me though, you'll know."

"Thanks mom." She said hugging her mom.

With that, they went into Miyako's bathroom and got her ready. They curled her hair and did her makeup. Miyako even got her smoothie. Putting her dress on, Miyako heard her mom let out a sigh. Turning around she saw a tear running down her mother's face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, baby. It's just...you remind me so much of myself when I was your age."

Blushing, Miyako twirled around. She put on her tiara and looked at the clock. '3:35' it read. Her mother had gone to get changed and Miyako was left with her thoughts.

'Do I love him? What does love really mean anyway? Is it something you just feel or do you have to have a reason? What if I don't love him?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother yelling for her to get downstairs. They were gonna take some pictures and all ride over to the hall that they had rented. Her entire class was gonna be there. Her best friends, her boyfriend's brothers and her boyfriend, of course. When the pictures were taken and everyone was in the car, Miyako began to think again.

'My Boomer...my love? Wait! Just focus on the party for now. Think about all this "love" stuff later.'

And as the car pulled out of the driveway, the princess was thrilled that she was on her way to the ball to meet her prince.


	15. The Party Boomer's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 8, Part 1

Boomer's POV

Boomer had woken up at least 5 times throughout the night. Partly from excitement and partly from anxiety. He couldn't stop thinking about meeting Miyako's parents. He wanted her dad to like him so badly. The thought of not being able to see her, even talk to her, was too much for him. After waking up one last time, Boomer rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. '8:30'

"At least I got a few hours of sleep." He said to himself, getting up "Better get out of bed now. Don't wanna take the risk of oversleeping."

He got up and put on a pair of jeans. Since he was too tired to change last night, he just took off his shirt and pants and slept in his boxers. Walking down the hall, he heard his brothers in the kitchen.

"Dude, you make no sense what-so-ever!" Brick yelled, taking a bite of toast.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right." Butch said, smirking.

"God I hope this isn't another 'Wonder Woman VS. Cat Woman' fight. I thought we decided that Wonder Woman was better than Cat Woman." Boomer asked, getting out the milk.

"No, bro. Even though Cat Woman was obviously better," Brick began, shooting Butch a look "We were just talking about the party tonight."

"What about it?"

The entire time they were talking, Boomer had managed to get himself a drink of orange juice and a bowl of cereal.

"We were talking about whether or not it would be a good place for you to tell Miyako...you know...that you love her." Butch said.

"I was thinking about it..." Boomer mumbled, taking a bite of cereal.

"Dude!" Brick yelled.

"Seriously?" Butch added.

"Well, yeah. I mean I thought about it all last night and...I've never felt this way about anything else. Whenever I'm with her, I just feel...I don't know...like I can't live without her smile."

"So, are you gonna tell her tonight?" Brick asked, nearly jumping over the counter.

"I am." Boomer replied, grinning.

His brother's erupted in cheers. But all he could think about was telling Miyako. Glancing at the clock, it read '9:10'

"Okay guys, I'm going for a run. I expect you guys to be showered and dressed by 2:30."

His brothers nodded and Boomer went to get a shirt and his running shoes. Grabbing his iPod and cell phone, just in case, he headed out the door. He always went for long runs to clear his head of stress and relax.

After running 3 miles, Boomer returned home and looked at the clock. '1:45' He dropped his cell phone and things on the coffee table and got in the shower. Getting out, he examined his eye in the mirror.

'Not the worst. Wish it was better but what are you gonna do?' He said to himself, walking to his room.

Putting on a t-shirt, boxers, and shorts, he blow dried his hair. When it was just right, he grabbed his suit and ran to get changed. Emerging from his room, he saw Brick and Butch waiting for him.

"Tsk tsk, baby bro. You said to be ready by 2:30 and it is now...2:34!" Butch joked.

"Yeah, yeah" Boomer said passing him "Let's get going."

And with that they headed for the party.

Walking through the front doors, Boomer's immediately landed on Miyako. She was talking to Momoko and Kaoru. And she looked beautiful. Nudging his brothers, he signaled them to go to Momoko and Kaoru so he could be alone with Miyako, to which they happily obliged. Taking over the advantage of her turned back, he slid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear,

"Fair Juliet! Thou seem to be waiting for someone."

"Why yes, kind sir" she said playing along "I'm waiting for my Romeo."

"Well you'll just have to settle for your boyfriend." He said as she turned around to face him.

"Hey!" she said giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! There are two people that are dying to meet you."

He looked over to a table to see her mom and dad, her dad eyeing his hands. Pulling away from her, he suddenly got very nervous.

"Boom," she said taking his hand "Just be yourself. Trust me, they're gonna love you."

Walking over to her parents, Miyako's dad put out his hand to which Boomer nervously shook. Her father was looking him up and down, suspiciously. After a few moments, her father smiled a little.

"So, you must be Boomer." Her father said.

"Yes, sir."

"My daughter has told me a lot about you. But I would still like to get to know you for myself."

"Anything you would like to know sir."

"Uh, Miyako. Why don't you and you're mom go greet the other guests."

"Sure, daddy." Miyako said. She gave Boomer a quick smile and then left.

"Well, that's quite a shiner" her father began "how'd that happen son?"

Boomer was speechless. He didn't know whether to tell her dad about the whole Mitch thing or just make something up. He decided to tell...half of the truth.

"I was in a little bit of a fight but this looks worse than it actually is. It should be gone within a few days."

Her father nodded and began to ask him the question that Boomer was actually prepared for. What were his goals, activities, etc. After his "interview" was over, Boomer shook his hand again.

"Well, Boomer. I have to be honest. I'm not sure if I want you dating my daughter. If you can change my mind before this night is over you can continue to date her. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go find Miyako. It's just about time for your dance."

Boomer nodded and went to find her. This completely put his declaration of love plan on hold. Before he could tell her, her father had to be ok with them. Then, he saw her in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for him. As he crossed the floor, everyone else went to their seats. Bowing, he offered his hand to her.

"Shall we?" He asked, smiling.

"We shall."

As she took his hand the song began to play, "Sixteen Candles" by the Crests. They sway back and forth to the music while everyone else watches. They were in heaven. When the song ended they shared a quick kiss and Boomer went to get some punch. Just then Miyako was taken aside by her father where they began to talk. He knew this couldn't be good.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. The Party Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 8, Part 2

Miyako's POV

Everything was going perfectly. People were dancing, none of her family members were drunk, and Boomer was on his way. Miyako was standing at the edge of the dance floor talking to her best friends, Momoko and Kaoru. They were making a fuss about how pretty she looked, well, at least Momoko was. Kaoru just agreed, being the tomboy that she was.

"Miyako this is the party of the year!" Momoko praised.

"It's totally sick!" Kaoru added.

"Thanks guys. I wonder where Boomer is though. He should be here by now." Miyako said, worried.

"Miyako, I know that you're worried about Boomer meeting your dad, but you need to relax." Momoko said.

"I know it's just...you know how protective my dad can be. If he says 'No more Boomer', he means it. And I..." Miyako stopped.

"Oh my god, you love him." Momoko gasped.

"Gross!" Kaoru began "Miyako its ok if you love him, but if I have to listen another word of girl talk like this, I'm gonna hurl."

Miyako laughed and they changed topics. Just then Butch came over and grabbed Kaoru by the arm.

"I'll bet I can last longer on the dance floor than you can." He dared.

Pulling her arm away, Kaoru replied, "You're on! But grab me like that again and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." And with that she walked towards the middle of the dance floor.

"She so wants me." Butch said following her.

Then Brick came up and put his arm around Momoko. He whispered something to her and she grinned. Waving 'bye' to Miyako, she and Brick went off into the crowd. Standing by herself, Miyako suddenly felt someone's arms around her waist. She recognized them as Boomer's the second they were visible.

"Fair Juliet! Thou seem to be waiting for someone." He whispered in her ear.

"Why yes, kind sir" she said playing along "I'm waiting for my Romeo."

"Well you'll just have to settle for your boyfriend." He said as she turned around to face him.

"Hey!" she said giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! There are two people that are dying to meet you."

Her parents were looking over from a table about 10 feet away, her dad eyeing his hands. As he pulled away from her, she saw a nervous look spread across his face.

"Boom," she said taking his hand "Just be yourself. Trust me, they're gonna love you."

Walking over to her parents, Miyako's dad put out his hand to which Boomer nervously shook. She noticed her father was looking him up and down, suspiciously. After a few moments, her father smiled a little.

"So, you must be Boomer." Her father said.

"Yes, sir."

"My daughter has told me a lot about you. But I would still like to get to know you for myself."

"Anything you would like to know sir."

"Uh, Miyako. Why don't you and you're mom go greet the other guests."

"Sure, daddy." Miyako said. She gave Boomer a quick smile and then left.

Walking with her mom to the punch table, Miyako was so nervous. She wanted her dad to like him so badly.

"Mom, do you think daddy will like him?"

"Sure he will! He seems like a very nice young man."

"He is. He's so sweet and funny and handsome..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about! Come on, it's your party enjoy it! Oh my! Look at the time. Time for your dance."

Nodding, Miyako left her mom and went to the middle of the dance floor and waited for Boomer. As he crossed the floor, everyone else went to their seats. He bowed and offered his hand, which made her smile.

'Now I'm sure. I'm in love with you Boomer.' She thought.

"Shall we?" He asked, smiling.

"We shall."

As she took his hand the song began to play, "Sixteen Candles" by the Crests. They sway back and forth to the music while everyone else watches. They were in heaven. When the song ended they shared a quick kiss. Boomer said he was going to get some punch and she was just about to say those 3 little words when her dad came over to her. Pulling her aside, her father began to speak,

"Miyako, about you and Boomer. Although he's not exactly the boy I pictured you with, he is a fine young man. But I don't want to see or even hear about him being in anymore fights. Other than that...I approve."

She was so happy that she through her arms around her father and thanked him about a thousand times. Just as she went to go find Boomer and tell him the good news, he and Ben, a guy from their class, flew by them and out the doors. Miyako ran after them, followed by her parents, his brothers and her best friends.

"Oh my god!" she screamed.

Boomer and Ben were wrestling in the grass. Momoko and her mom tried to comfort Miyako, Brick and her father were trying to break them apart while Butch and Kaoru bet on who would win.

"No! Why'd this have to happen? Now everything is ruined!" Miyako cried to Momoko.

"It'll be ok." Momoko tried to calm her down.

"Don't cry honey." Her mother said, hugging her.

Finally breaking the two boys apart, her father came back over to them. Her mother went over to Ben to nurse his bloody nose and Momoko went over to tell Brick how brave he was.

"I don't want you seeing that...animal...anymore! Now, do you want me to tell him?"

"No daddy. I'll do it." She said, trying to keep from sobbing.

After everyone else went inside, Miyako went over to Boomer still crying. He was sitting on a bench, icing his wrist.

"Hey. I'm sorry about that. Ben just kept running his mouth about yo-"

"I can't see you anymore." She stated, tears running down her face.

"What? Miyako..."

"Please, just go!"

Looking as if he had just got the wind knocked out of him, Boomer got up and walked away down the street. Miyako couldn't control herself anymore and began sobbing. Brick and Butch, who had been watching from the window, ran out the door, trying to catch up with Boomer. Hearing them call after him, she collapsed to the ground and cried even harder. Momoko and Kaoru came out to comfort her.

'I love you Boomer. I always will' She thought 'I always will...'


	17. Heartache Boomer's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 9, Part 1

Boomer's POV

Ever since Miyako's party 3 days ago, the only time Boomer left his room was to use the bathroom. Other than that, he just lay down on his bed and listened to sad songs. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't tired, he wasn't anything. It seemed like he was just about in a coma.

He hadn't cried at all because he knew it wouldn't help anything if he did. His brothers had tried everything to get him up and around. They even lit the edge of a piece of paper on fire and held it put to the smoke alarm making it freak out. Not bothering to knock, Brick and Butch came in to his room.

"Come on Boomer. At least tell us what happened. You never even told us how the whole fight started." Butch said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah dude. Tell us. We're your brothers." Brick added, collapsing into the bean bag chair on the floor.

Boomer looked at his brothers and sat up. He did want to tell them, he had just been too upset to until now. Hanging his legs off the side of the bed, he saw Brick and Butch move in closer, like kindergarteners getting ready for story time.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Where should I start?"

"The beginning. Duh!" Butch said.

"Okay, okay. Well, after we danced I went to get some punch. When I got there, Ben and a bunch of the other guys were standing around talking and laughing. Then Ben pulled me over and asked me...asked me..." Boomer stammered. He didn't exactly want to use the words that Ben did so he abbreviated them.

"He...?" Brick asked.

"He asked me if I thought Miyako's mom was a MILF. And I told him to shut his mouth. Then he started running his mouth, asking me if I thought Miyako had...had...um."

"Had what?" Butch asked, noticing Boomer start to blush.

"Oh!" Brick began "He asked Boomer if he thought Miyako had nice yabos."

"Yeah but that's a nice way of saying it." Boomer continued, blushing furiously "So I told him to shut his mouth or I'd do it for him. Then he shoved me and I went to walked away but he grabbed me from behind and we just started fighting."

Butch and Brick just looked at their little brother. They both wanted to ask him the same question but they didn't dare. Boomer then moved back to his laid down position and waited for his brothers to leave. But they didn't.

"Boomer, you gotta stop this. I mean you haven't left this room for 3 whole days. I know you're hurt because of a girl but-" Brick started but Boomer sat up, cutting him off.

"She wasn't just A girl. I think she might have been the one."

"You really loved her didn't you?" Butch said, putting an arm around his brother.

Boomer went to answer Butch but he felt a knot in his throat. Instead, he just nodded. He really did love her, with all of his heart. After his brothers left his room, Boomer reached under his bed and pulled out a shoe box (His 'Miyako' box, if you will). Inside had all of his 'Miyako' things. The ticket stubs from the amusement park, a few pictures, even his copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'. The only thing that he couldn't find the courage to put in the box, was a picture of him and Miyako from their first date. They were sitting on the blanket, Boomer's arm around her, she was wearing his hoodie and he was kissing her cheek.

'This picture's too special to be put away in storage.' He thought, holding it.

Putting it down on the table, he got up off his bed. Changing into fresh clothes, he walked out into the hallway. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Butch and Brick staring at him.

"What? You've never seen a person getting a cold piece of pizza before?"

"Good to see you coming around, dude." Brick said.

"I'm not 100% but I'm getting there."

Butch came over and joined his brothers, putting his arms across their shoulders.

"And what a better way than to come out with your brothers tonight for a little fun at 'Club Teen'?"

"I don't know, Butch." Boomer said cautiously.

"Bro, you're coming with us. We'll drag you kicking and screaming if we have to."

"Fine, fine."

Letting go, Brick and Butch went out to the backyard to kick around the soccer ball. Finishing his pizza, Boomer went back into his room. He flipped through the channels on his TV and decided that there was nothing on. He thought about going outside with his brothers but didn't really want to. He just lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, remembering all the good time he had with Miyako.

'The park, the date, the dance...' he thought.

Before he knew it, his brothers were screaming for him to hurry and get ready. They were leaving in 10 minutes for 'Club Teen'. Quickly changing into a muscle hugging shirt and regular jeans, he left his room and grabbed his sneakers. He and his brothers were on their way.

'Just try to have fun.' Boomer told himself. 'Just try.'


	18. Heartache Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 9, Part 2

Miyako's POV

3 days had passed since the breakup and Miyako was a complete mess. She had never cried so much in her life as she did over the last few days. Momoko and Kaoru had stayed over all 3 days, trying to cheer up their depressed friend. But all Miyako wanted to do was sit on her bed, eat ice cream and watch sad movies. While her friends were downstairs, Miyako pulled out her 'Boomer' box. It had pictures, his hoodie, and other things from him. The only thing that wasn't in the box was the necklace he had given her on their first date.

'I just can't bring myself to take it off...' she thought, clutching the charm.

"Miyako, you shouldn't eat so much ice cream! You'll make yourself sick." Momoko said, sitting down next to her.

"This coming from the walking sweet tooth?" Kaoru asked, giving Momoko a look.

"No, you're right. This is my last spoonful." Miyako said putting down the carton.

They finished watching another movie when Miyako started crying again.

"I'm sorry." She said, trying not to sob "It's just that I miss him so much. I love him! I love him damn it!"

Receiving comfort from her friends, Miyako began to calm down.

"Miyako, you need to get out of this house. It's not healthy." Momoko said.

"Yeah! Come with us tonight! We're going to 'Club Teen' before I leave for soccer camp next week." Kaoru added.

"I don't know. I mean I want to have fun but I don't know if I can." Miyako said.

"You're coming with us. End. Of. Story." Momoko replied, smiling.

They spent the rest of the day getting ready. From putting on makeup to fixing their hair, finding the perfect outfits and then doing touch ups, it was an all day project. Kaoru and Momoko chose Miyako's outfit since she didn't care if she went in her pajamas.

Coming down the stairs first was Kaoru. She wore camouflage jeans, a black shirt with a green skull on it and black boots. Second down was Momoko. She wore a hot pink tank top, denim short shorts, and hot pink strappy heels. Last down the stairs, was a hesitant Miyako. The outfit that her friends had picked out for her was far from what she would ever wear. She had on a blue halter top that stopped right above her belly button, a black mini skirt, and black spike heels.

"Honestly? Guys, isn't this a little...skimpy?" She asked, pulling her skirt down.  
"Skimpy or not, you're wearing it." Momoko replied.

"You guys are just lucky that my parents are out to dinner. If my dad saw me like this, he'd probably have a heart attack." Miyako said looking down at her exposed stomach.

"Come on guys! I wanna get there before they start playing all those crappy slow songs!" Kaoru pleaded, heading towards the door.

"Fine we're coming." Momoko said.

"Plus it's 'karaoke night'. I expect a song out of a certain blonde." Kaoru said, giving Miyako a look.

"Sure. But only because you're going to camp. And you're my best friend."

"Hey!" Momoko called.

"ONE of my best friends."

"Good."

Heading out the door, Miyako took one last look at herself in the mirror. She looked herself up and down.

'Well, although I may look outgoing, I'm still broken on the inside. I'll never stop loving him.'

Locking the door, she and her friends headed for the club. The entire way there, Kaoru talked none stop about soccer camp and how she couldn't wait to score more goals than this girl name Regina. Momoko just tried to remind her to have fun but Kaoru was too far gone, already planning her victory dance. Arriving at the club, the girls saw a few people they knew. One of them being Ben.

"Guys, I don't know about this..." Miyako said, glaring at Ben.

"Dude, calm down. Just dance a few songs, sing me a song, then you can go back home and wallow." Kaoru said, stretching to prepare for the dancing.

"Fine, fine." Miyako said.

The 3 girls went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. After a song or two, Miyako started to relax and started enjoying herself. They danced for nearly 2 hours. Then the manager of the club came of stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey all of you party animals! Who's ready to rock?" He asked, receiving an eruption of cheers from the crowd. "Alright! Let's have our first rock star, Glen M!"

Just then a guy trying to look gangsta but obviously failing ran up on stage and started sing (badly) along with "Bust a Move". After about 5 other people, it was Miyako's turn.

"Alright guys! Let's get ready for this next young lady. Put your hands together for Miyako G!"

Heading up to the stage, Miyako passed the bar, seeing someone she thought she knew. Dismissing the idea, she continued to the stage.

'Show time...'she thought 'show 'em what you got...'


	19. You and Me Boomer's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 10, Part 1

Boomer's POV

Getting inside the club, Boomer and his brothers scanned the room. They saw a guy in gangsta clothes dancing horribly, a few girls dancing around pretty well, and much to Boomer's disappointment...Ben. Trying to avoid him, Boomer made his way over to the juice bar. Ordering a soda, his brothers sat down next to him.

"Dude, don't let a jerk like him ruin your night. Come on, let's dance." Butch tried to encourage his brother.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'm fine here." Boomer reassured his brothers.

Making sure he was really okay, Butch and Brick made their way out onto the floor. Boomer just sat there and sipped his soda, watching everyone dance. After a few hours and about 3 sodas, the manager of the club came of stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey all of you party animals! Who's ready to rock?" He asked, receiving an eruption of cheers from the crowd. "Alright! Let's have our first rock star, Glen M!"

The guy that Boomer saw earlier ran up on stage and started sing (badly) along with "Bust a Move". After about 5 other people, the manager came on stage again.

"Alright guys! Let's get ready for this next young lady. Put your hands together for Miyako G!"

Hearing this, Boomer almost spit out his soda. 'No, it can't be.' He thought. Just then, she walked passed him. 'Oh, yeah. That's her.'

Watching her walk up to the stage, she grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"I want to sing this song for two reasons. One, because I love my best friends. And two, it's the only song on the list that I know."

As the music began to play, Boomer immediately recognized the song. Sitting up in his seat more, he watched her as she began to sing.

_If I should stay,__  
__I would only be in your way.__  
__So I'll go, but I know__  
__I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

__She sang a little funny at first but then she started to get into it and belted out the refrain.

___And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you._

As she looked up from the TV screen, their eyes met. She stammered with the next verse.

_Bittersweet memories__  
__that is all I'm taking with me.__  
__So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.__  
__We both know I'm not what you, you need._

He looked right into her eyes as she sang; it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room, more like in the world.

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you._

_I hope life treats you kind__  
__And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.__  
__And I wish to you, joy and happiness.__  
__But above all this, I wish you love._

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you._

As the crowd cheered, Boomer watched Miyako rush off the stage. He wanted to go after her but didn't know if he should. Just then, his brothers came rushing over to him.

"Dude! Did you see that?" Brick asked out of breath.

"Boomer, she was totally singing that song directly at you!" Butch added.

"Yeah, I did. It was...wow." Boomer said.

"Bro, you gotta go talk to her. This could be your only chance to tell her you love her." Butch ordered.

Boomer pondered this for a minute. He was brought out of his thoughts by Brick grabbing his shoulders.

"Boomer, go. I mean you have to at least tell her."

Nodding his head, Boomer got up from his chair. He made his way through the floor and over to where he saw Momoko and Kaoru. Looking around he saw Miyako...kissing Ben. Boomer's heart shattered into a million pieces. Seeing him, Miyako threw Ben off of her. Shaking his head, Boomer started to walk away.

"Boomer! Wait!" Miyako called after him.

Boomer just kept on walking towards the door. Once outside, he stopped and sighed.

"Boomer! Boomer! I need to talk to you." Miyako yelled, bursting through the doors.

'Just talk, Boomer.' He thought, turning around to face her 'Just talk...'


	20. You and Me Miyako's POV

PPGZ: Boomer and Miyako Chapter 10, Part 2

Miyako's POV

Rushing off stage, Miyako went back to her friends. They greeted her with open arms, having watched the entire thing.

"Miyako, that was...amazing." Momoko said.

"Yeah, I mean even though I hate all the mushy girl stuff, that was pretty powerful." Kaoru concluded.

"I need to talk to him." Miyako said, standing up. She started to make her way through the crowd when she was grabbed by her arm. Thinking it was Boomer, she turned around, only to see Ben. Smelling his breath, she could tell he was drunk.

"Miyako, baby. That song that you just sang, was fricking awesome. I knew you loved me." Ben slurred.

"Ben, let go. You're drunk!"

"Ossifer, I swear to drunk I'm not God!" He said, laughing.

Looking her outfit up and down, Ben grinned. Miyako kept hitting his arm, trying to get free. But instead, Ben shoved his tongue down her throat. She tried to push him off but she couldn't. Looking up...she saw Boomer starting at them, looking so hurt. As he walked away, Ben fell over and she ran after Boomer.

"Boomer! Wait!" she called as he went outside. Catching up with him, Miyako called for him again.

Boomer! Boomer! I need to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Boomer, what you saw-"

"I saw enough. You're with him and that's just great!"

"No, Ben was just-"

"He was kissing you Miyako!"

"He's drunk! And-"

"Just forget it. I thought you were trying to tell me something."

"Tell you what?"

"I don't know! I mean what was with that song? I mean, I was coming over to tell you that I love you and I see you kissing that creep! That's great! I hope you and your boyfriend are very happy together."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever..." Boomer said walking away.

"Boomer!"

"What?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because...I love you, you idiot!" Miyako yelled.

Turning around, Boomer ran to Miyako. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her furiously. Breaking apart finally, they smiled at each other.

"I love you." Miyako said again.

"I love you, too." Boomer whispered, kissing her again.

Not worrying about her father or Ben or anything else, Boomer and Miyako became boyfriend and girlfriend again. They didn't care what anyone else had to say. They were in love. And that was enough for them.

THE END!


End file.
